Eulogy Close Mine Eyes
by Evelyn Heath
Summary: AIDA fic. Amneris is raked with grief and guilt over putting the lovers to death. Mereb, who survived his attack, tries to comfort her. But what would happen if a queen and a slave fell in love?
1. I Had No Choice

_Disclaimer: I don't own Amneris, Radames, Aida or the Pharaoh. But everything/body else is mine. Including Mereb. Dude was left for dead, finders keepers baby!!!_

_A/N---This is really my first Aida fic, so please be gentle with me. Don't ask me about the title, cause I wont be able to give ya a good answer. And to you Two people who have reviewed me, in my first 24 hours, you guys rule. And I love you too Jenna Rose. Now, on with the fiction!! Read! Review! And be Merry! For tomorrow, someone shall die!!!!

* * *

_

"Mi'lady?" a soft masculine voice came from beyond the foyer and through the thin curtains. Amneris quickly wiped the tears from her face and cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Her voice was clear and strong, just as any royal Egyptian's should be, but inside she was collapsing. She would soon rule Egypt and all its people. How was she supposed to do that, when she had trouble just simply going through life the way it was now, no ruling, no orders, just fashion and breathing. And soon, soon she would be alone in the world. Her father was on his deathbed; she wouldn't be surprised if the slave outside her rooms, Mereb, had come to tell her of his passing. Mereb, the one person left from her past. Mereb had been His slave. More his friend than a slave, but more his brother than friend.

A month. She had changed from a child, with petty obsessions, and no concerns, to an adult with the weight of the world and the anguish of a broken heart in one month. And she had been forced to make the hardest decision of her life. He had helped the Nubian king escape, and His father had poisoned the pharaoh. What else was she expected to do? If she hadn't, the throne would have been taken from her and then there would never be peace. The Nubians would have continued to die and be taken as slaves. Mereb.

"Yes?"

"Mi'lady, is everything okay? I thought I heard screaming," the young man slowly limped into the room, his head hung in reverence. He'd had the limp ever since That night, by the river.

Had he really heard her? And yet he had the courage to come to the room of a raving murderer? That's all she had become. She had killed two innocent people, sentenced them to death, and then gave them the 'dignity' to be buried alive together.

This night she had woken up to her own screams and sobs, and to the last noise that was heard from the tomb; barely audible 'I love you.' That had haunted her dreams every night. His last dying breath.

"Everything is fine, Mereb," she said, forcing a smile, but receiving none back.

"You had a bad dream?" he asked.

"Yes," she said rubbing her temple with her right hand. "But nothing I can't handle."

"I miss them too. She was my princess, and he was my best friend."

"And I killed them."

"You had no choice."

"I always had a choice," she stood up and walked through the curtains to the balcony of her room. I always had a choice. I was to marry Him!! The boy I grew up with and the man I was growing to love. We were to rule together, and now. Now, how has it come to this?

As she gripped the railing of the balcony, she flung her head back to look at the Egyptian night sky. The gods certainly hadn't been looking down on her in favor lately.

"In your heart, you knew you had no choice."

A warm soft hand gently gripped her shoulder. She turned to see Mereb's hazel eyes gazing at her, the deep, soul splitting pain that clenched her heart mirrored in them.

She ran her hands through her ruffled hair. Her dirty hands, stained by two innocent people's blood.

"You are no more guilty than I am. You did what you had to do! There was no other way, you know that."

"But if I had stopped father from killing them-,"

"Then we would all have been sentenced to death, and a man no different than Zoser would have been crowned. Then there would be no hope for the end of this war. But you, mi'lady, you give us hope."

"Mereb. . ."

Slowly, the young slave took her slim, pale hand in his and pressed it to his lips as he lowered himself to his knees.

"I will not see one of the bravest persons I know be broken by a unfortunate, yet noble decision," he said, now pressing his forehead to the back of her hand.

"No, Mereb," Amneris gently took him by the shoulders and raised him to his feet as a steady stream of tears flowed down her face. "I am neither brave nor noble. They deserved so much better than they received." Small sobs began to rake her body. "It should have been me, in the cell, suffocating. Not them. They were meant to do things in this world. They lead lives of importance. My shallow existence pales in comparison to what they did, what they could have done if I had only-,"

"You were meant for great things in this life, they were meant for another, princess, where there would be peace," Mereb interrupted her, gently clasping her shoulders.

"Mereb," Amneris slowly shook her head. "It shouldn't have to be like this," she whispered, slowly lowering her head onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes as his arms, strong from hard labor, wrapped around her pale slim body, shielding her from the cool Egyptian night air.

"You're shivering, you should go back inside," he whispered into her blonde hair. But neither of them made to move away. Both were wrapped in each others embrace, looking at the map of stars hanging in the night sky. But only one of them saw the two brightest stars flicker in the distance.


	2. Adopt a Retired Racer! Amneris did!

* * *

Eulogy Close Mine Eyes—Chapter 2

_A/N—Yay! I made it to chapter two!! I've only ever done that with one other fic that I have posted, A Memory Found. You should go read it, it's great! Anyways, tree girl, look for a familiar face!_

* * *

Amneris lay in bed, staring at the palace ceiling above her. This night her heart didn't quite ache so terribly. Her eyes drifted shut as a cool breeze flowed through her room, causing her sheer bed drapes to flutter around her. Two nights ago, with Mereb, on the balcony, that was the first time in a long time that she had truly felt comforted.

Suddenly, a soft damp tongue gently licked her still salty cheek.

"Tau, what are you doing on the bed?" she scolded the brindle greyhound, which was perched on the bed with his two long front legs, looking over at her.

"Alright, you rude beast, come on," she said as she patted the bed next to her. Gracefully, the sighthound leaped onto the bed, his many collars jingling, disrupting the calm silence, and settled down next to her. As she buried her face in his furry neck, she whispered into his ear, "Oh, Tau, what would I do without you?" Often, since That night, he had lain with her, offering no comfort, except the warm weight of his body and his not-too-slobbery kisses.

Tau's ears suddenly perked up, and he lifted his head, looking towards the doorway.

"What is it?" Faintly, she heard quick uneven footsteps, as if someone was running down the corridor to her room. She quickly sat up in bed, and pulled the covers up around her nightdress-clad body. Urgent, upset voices were echoing all through the palace. A loud horn sounded, right below her open window. The horn . . . Father . . .

"Mi'lady," A winded Mereb appeared at her doorway, clutching a stitch in his side. "Princess. . ."

"I know," she whispered.

"I tried . . . to get here . . . before they . . ." the young man gasped.

"Come sit. Are you alright?" Amneris said, rising from her bed, leaving the covers strewn about. She swiftly crossed the room, and began helping Mereb to her bed. After lowering him down, she fetched a pitcher of water and a glass for him to drink.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one waiting on you," He meekly smiled up at her. "I tried to get here as soon as I heard, before they sounded the horns. But my leg . ." he faltered. "I'm sorry princess," he finished, in a whisper.

"It was to be expected, wasn't it?" She sunk down to the bed beside him, staring at the glass of water she was holding in her hands. "He had been poisoned for quite a while. No one could have recovered after that, I suppose." She listened to Mereb's heavy breathing slowly calming beside her. "I hadn't visited him since two nights ago, the night you . . ." she paused. "Before that I hadn't known that he was so close. But seeing him, lying there, not even able to raise his head . . . Gods." She lowered her head into her hands, hiding her now tear streaked face from Mereb, who gently placed a hand on her bare back. "He asked me not to come back. He knew he was about to die." She raised her head and sighed as she slowly shook her head.

"Here, take another drink," she handed him the glass, and he drank deeply from it.

"I really appreciate what you did, Mereb, both the other night and tonight. Thank you," she said as she took the empty glass from his hands and set it on the bedside table.

"There's no need to thank me, princess."

"Princess isn't quite the correct word anymore, but call me Amneris, please."

"I couldn't, I'm no more than a—"

"You're all that I have left, and I consider you my friend. Please,"

"I'm no more than a palace slave, Amneris," he whispered, looking into her deep brown eyes. A small smile played on her lips, but for no more than a few seconds.

"What happens now?" she whispered, once again staring down at her now empty hands.

A strand of her blonde hair slipped over her shoulder and hung down, hiding her pale face. Mereb gently swept the lock away from her face and placed it behind her delicate ear. Once more she looked up to find his deep hazel eyes staring at her.

Slowly, their figures began leaning towards each other, neither ever loosing eye contact. One pale hand came up and gently stroked his dark cheek. As they began to move even closer, both closed their eyes and tilted their heads. Their lips met, gently embracing, melding with the others. His hand rested on her shoulder, and her hand had fallen from his face, and now lay on his chest. Soon, they came apart, their eyes still closed, and both breathing deeply.

* * *

Another A/N---

Sorry, I had to add another authors note.

_In case you're wondering, greyhounds make awesome pets!!! Most are laid back, and don't really need as much exercise as you would think! My grey, Atticus, an abnormally large brindled dude at 86 lbs, sleeps most of the day. They are readily available almost anywhere in the U.S., U.K, and Spain. Anyways, if you're even remotely interested, go to google or somewhere and do a search for Greyhound Pets of America, or you can always just email me! I'll be happy to direct ya to the right spot to learn more about greyhounds!_


	3. Getting Dressed

_Hey, i'm late, i know. But at least i updated my profile, it has some important information about me on there, so go take a peek! Oh, and by the way, crazy ass professors rule!_

Amneris awoke the next morning, a sort of numbness buzzing in her head. At first she wondered why she felt so lousy. Too much to drink last night? No, no Mereb was here, she wouldn't have gotten drunk with him here. Why was Mereb . . . . her thoughts wondered off. Slowly, she drew her fingers to her lips and smiled. They had kissed; she remembered that, but what else?

Suddenly her stomach clinched into the tight little ball it had been for nearly a month, though this time, a little tighter. He had come to tell her of her father's death. He'd tried to get here before they announced it to the whole kingdom, but he was too late. His bad leg had slowed him down or else he would have made it.

She felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder, and she startled, raising her head and opening her eyes.

"Mi'lady, it's almost mid-day. You should start getting ready," one of her handmaidens roused her.

"Is it that late already?"

"Yes, the ceremonies will start soon, and you will be expected."

Amneris sighed, and kicked back her covers.

"Bring me a cup of sweet wine, please."

"But, Mi'lady, it's barely-"

"Just do it!"

"Yes ma'm."

The handmaiden hurried away, hardly making any noise as she went. Wine? At mid-day? She knew the alcohol wouldn't do much to numb the pain, or relieve her stomach, but it would settle her nerves and get her mind on other things, for a while at least.

"Sweet wine, this early in the morning?" A male voice came from the doorway.

"To settle my nerves, Mereb. I have a long day ahead of me, I cant very well get through it the way I am now," Amneris ran her hand through her hair and slowly got out of bed. She needed a shower.

She headed over to her wardrobe to try and find something suitable to wear. A month ago she would have thrilled in picking out the perfect dress or outfit to wear. But now, she found it tedious. Where did all these things come from? Who was the person that bought all of these? She brushed her fingers down the two rows of clothes, looking.

"I brought you tea instead."

"I didn't ask for tea," She spun around, to look at Mereb, holding a steaming cup in his hands.

"No, you didn't. But that's what I brought. The kitchen is conveniently out of sweet wine," he smirked at her. "And at mid-day, who would be asking for it?"

"I would." She crossed the room and took the cup from him, their fingers brushing up against each other, but only for a moment.

"You should wear that one," he nodded over to a long midnight blue dress, which slowly faded up to light sky blue at the top.

"Mereb, the comforter, informer, provider, caretaker and fashion advisor. What more could one person ask for?"

Freedom! Mereb's mind shouted, but instead he bit his tongue, and gave a slight bow, about to back out of the room.

"Please don't go."

"I have other matters to attend to, mi'lady."

"Amneris."

"Amneris."

"I'll have someone else take care of them. I don't think that I'll be able to get through this alone _and_ sober. Please Mereb," she pleaded with her eyes. Reluctantly Mereb sighed his response.

"I guess I'm yours for today," he grinned.

"Thank you," Amneris whispered into his ear as she enveloped him in her embrace.

"You should be getting ready. You cant very well go out the way you are," he said as he surveyed her night gown clad body.

"Well, no, I can't, can I?" she sighed. "I need a shower. Have you eaten?"

"No, I've been too busy."

"Lena! Lena!" Amneris hollered from the doorway. "Breakfast, please," she said to the young servant girl, one of the few who were actually being paid for their work. "For two," she added. The girl nodded and walked away.

"When the food comes, eat, don't wait for me. I'll eat a little as soon as I get out of the shower." Amneris quickly kissed Mereb's cheek, and disappeared into a back room adjacent with her bed room.

Mereb, sighed and sat down on a plush chair. He had a lot of thinking to do.

_A/N_

_Hey, chapter 3!! A little late tho, sorry about that. But at least it's a little longer, that makes up for the lateness right? I'm in college now, yo. I wont be able to update as often, so, I'm sorry about that. Awww, Tao isn't in this chapter. He'll be in the next one for sure tho._

_Oh, tree girl, you KNOW why I call you tree girl, and you will forever be tree girl. Just be glad I don't call you cherry tree girl anymore, eh? _


	4. Love Me Tonight

_Hey, here i am again. Wow, I really havent updated in awhile. I've just been soo busy with school. Anyways, there may actually be some plot coming up in this chapter!! I know, big shocker, huh? But also, along with the plot, comes the end of the story. Me thinks it will be wrapped up in another two chapters. But, ah-ha! What is this? . . . There may, and i stress _**may, **_be room for - dun, dun, duuunnnnn, _**A Sequel!! **_0o gasp!! he he he! You all will just have to inspire me with your raving reviews. _blows kisses _Man, I love you guys!_

_

* * *

_

"Once more will Egypt be ruled by a queen. And under my rule, this kingdom will once again become peaceful and prosperous, yet remain the strong force it has always been. From now on, Egypt steps out from the shadow of war lust kings and will once again be bathed in the light of the peaceful god's favor."

The crowd below her roared with approval as she reached out her arms and welcomed a new era.

Tau gently laid his head on her knee, as the advisor continued to ramble on about something or another. Amneris gently stroked his face as she pretended to listen.

'Advisors, what in the world could they be good for?' she mentally asked Tau. He sighed, and seemed to role his amber eyes, as if he had actually heard her.

"Well, thank you for your input sirs, but I will stay on course with my original plans. Tomorrow they will begin to be carried out. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mi'lady," the four old men mumbled, shooting her scathing looks.

Amneris sighed as she rose from her seat, pushing the map that set in front of her away.

"Come, Tau. It's nearly bedtime, and it's been a draining day."

Gleefully, the greyhound stood and trotted by her side as she left for her private rooms.

She pushed her door open and Tau quickly jumped onto her bed, and settled down.

"Alright, but you cant hog the covers tonight," Amneris scolded as she dropped her shaw onto a chair and began taking her hair down. Just as she took the last pin out, a soft knock came upon her open door.

"Mi'lady, I thought you'd like some tea," Mereb said from the doorway, holding another steaming cup.

"I'm still waiting for my sweet wine, but tea will do. And I told you, call me Amneris."

"Yes, Amneris." Mereb smiled at her, as he handed her the cup. She wrapped her fingers around it and took a few sips before setting it down.

"I better go change, before I die of suffocation," she said, tugging on the high neck of the dress. "I don't know what possessed you to pick this one. A possible attempt at a coup, no doubt?" she teased, softly yanking on a mahogany dreadlock, before she slipped behind a dressing screen, and began peeling off the blue dress.

Mereb, as hard as he tried, could not take his eyes away from her backlit silhouette. Her almost wide shoulders and her round breasts tapered down to her feminine waist, which widened into her broad hips, and ended in beautiful womanly legs.

But no, he shouldn't think of her in that manor. He was a slave in her palace, for gods' sake. He was her slave. He wasn't free to love anyone; he had to keep telling himself that. But here was this woman, the closest he had to his life before the tragedy, before his best friend sacrificed himself for love.

Mereb dropped into a chair and laid his head in his hands. He had no reason to love this woman. Her people had destroyed his country, and sold him and his family into slavery. If it hadn't been for them, both he and Aida would be safe at home, and she would be ruling in her fathers place, not –

"Mereb?" Amneris interrupted his thoughts, laying her soft hand on top of his head, gently stroking his dreadlocks.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, wiping away the tears before raising his head. Now her hair was in soft curls framing her face, and she wore a light pink dressing gown over a cream-colored nightdress.

"I was just thinking," he added, standing up and handing Amneris her still steaming cup of tea. She smiled at him and tenderly moved a dreadlock out of his face.

"I've asked so much of you lately. I know it isn't exactly fair, but you're-"

"All that I have left," Mereb finished for her. For a moment the two simply stared at each other. How could they be so alike, yet so different, and so foreign to each other?

Without even realizing, they both leaned forward. Closing their eyes, their lips met, each softly touching. Mereb wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, as she rested her hands on his broad shoulder.

Breathing heavily, they finally pulled apart. His hands moved to cup her pale face and hers following a path from his shoulders to his chest and back again.

Mereb quickly kissed her lips one more time, then took a half a step backwards, putting space between their bodies again.

"You are the Queen, Amneris. This can't go any further. You can't fall in love with a palace slave," he whispered desperately, almost as if saying it quickly would make it true.

"In a few hours, there will be no slaves in Egypt, Mereb. I have ordered . . ." Amneris took a deep breath. "I have ordered that every man in Egypt will be a free man, and that order will be carried out tomorrow. Those who wish, may stay on staff at the palace, and will be paid a decent salary."

"Amneris. . ."

"Tomorrow, you will be free. But please, stay with me tonight Mereb. Slave or not, I love you." After that, words failed her. She simply stood at arms length from him and watched the many emotions flicker over his face, relief, joy, disbelief, uncertainty, and just a tiny hint of sadness.

"The gods bless you," Mereb said, enveloping her in his embrace, and kissing the top of her head. For a moment, she stared blankly over his shoulder, despair once more gripping her heart. Again, she would loose the person she loved, and again, she had no choice. She knew he would leave Egypt, go back and serve his king. It was where he belonged. Quickly, she shook the melancholy thoughts from her head. She still had him tonight. She could still love him tonight.

* * *

_Oh, and one more thing, i changed the rating to R, cause, well, Mereb gets pretty observent in part of it. But also because, well, there may be some lemony goodness in the next chapter. _winks at J. _But, if my inherent modesty takes over and i skip to the morning after, I will lower it to PG-13. _

_Aww, the story is getting sad now. Ya'll gonna need some tissues soon. _


	5. Goodbye, Love

Eulogy Close Mine Eyes

Chapter 5

Goodbye, Love

**_A/N_** _I'm sorry to say, my dear pretties, that this is the last chapter. Thats right my loves, My first ever finished story._

_I'm quite sorry this has taken so long, over a year to bring to you. Please forgive me. After posting the previous chapter, my life went to hell, and only just now have I had the strength to continue this story. We cant all be as strong as Amneris._

_And yes, my loves, a sequel WILL happen, that I promise my lovely readers. Though I promise no time frame._

_And with that, I leave you to read my final installment of this story. Tissues, please._

_

* * *

_

Amneris sat on the floor of her balcony, her back and head resting against the stone railing, her long blonde hair glowing in the sunset, as her heart silently broke once more. She should be used to this type of pain by now, but no matter how many people one lost in a lifetime, it would never get any easier.

First it had been her mother, taken by a persistent fever then struck down by an invisible hand. She laid mostly unconscious for a week before finally crossing to the underworld. Amneris had been younger then, and in that moment her innocence was taken.

Even the strongest person in the world could die, the person you needed most could be ripped from your life at any moment. The gods didn't care about human love, or need. They stood now in their holy niches and laughed at her. She could almost hear them, chortling at the mess they had made of her life. This ragged mess, which left her heart, pierced in so many pieces, to beat, to flop on wearily, without hope of any ease from this pain that griped it.

She sighed, and twisted her head back to see the sun half way below the horizon, glowing merrily over Egypt as it made it's way down for a night's rest. A gentle breeze brushed her hair back and caressed her wet face and bare arms. The same breeze which stole her lover, safely she hoped, to his birth land.

Tomorrow she would return to work, return to meetings and correspondence, and the coup that was sure to rise after her new laws put in motion. She, as a queen was strong enough to deal with the ramifications, just as Egypt as a country was strong enough. They would have both lost, but yet survive, and be stronger for it.

Amneris wiped her face. Mereb would not have wanted her to loose so much of herself. She needed to be whole to rule Egypt, and whole she would be. Even if the only pillar she had to lean on was the warm greyhound body which lay beside her. She placed a delicate hand on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing, with his heart beating below, just as her own did. Broken, but whole, her heart continued giving her life. She knew, as the stars began littering the sky, that she would not live a life of pain and regret, but instead fill her heart, and her life with the love of her country.

* * *

Amneris awoke to a hard, warm body beneath her, and a large hand stroking her back. Her eyes remained closed, hoping to stay in this blissful state forever. Such warmth, such safety, it seemed, as long as these arms remained around her, nothing would ever harm her again, she could know no pain. But the hand on her back grew more insistent, rubbing her back muscles, easing the tension a nights rest in a foreign position had caused. She opened her eyes, only to be momentarily blinded by garish morning light. Quickly shutting them, she buried her face in the warm chest beneath her.

"Amneris," the chest rumbled, and she raised her head, squinting at Mereb's face.

"Mmm?" she mumbled, still not quite fighting off the last of slumbers heavy handed grip.

"It's time to wake up, my love," he whispered the last two words, almost as if saying them aloud would tear his heart even more in two.

As her vision cleared of the sleepy fog, Amneris almost started at the sadness that radiated from her lover's eyes. Her heart seemed to fail, a pain rising in her chest, a familiar pain, but one none less searing.

"What time is it?" she asked, attempting to keep her rough voice from breaking as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, ignoring the wetness she felt on her hand and face.

"Midmorning." Mereb brought his hand to her silken locks and stroked her hair as she once more buried her face in his chest. She fought the tears, the sobbing, the spastic muscle jerks that accompanied such gripping pain. Such little time she had with him, she would not spend it sniveling and oblivious. She would take in every moment, every breath of him she would savor.

She wrapped her arms underneath his shoulders and gripped him to her, as he encased her within his arms and held her, their bare bodies pressing together as though no force, human or otherwise could ever part them.

They enveloped each other, both of them knowing what was to come in only a few hours. The two bodies made the most of the short time they had together. Blocking out all the worries of the world around them, all the hurts that had left their mark, on bodies and hearts alike. They loved each other, as though there was nothing else in the world.

* * *

"Mereb," Amneris withdrew her hand from it's coveted spot over his heart, as she sat up, searching the room for her discarded nightgown. "It's almost noon." she retrieved her garment, and slipped it on as she stood at the mirror, fussing over her hair as she listened to the sounds of the man she loved dressing. In the mirror, a flushed young woman stared back at her, a deep soul shattering pain radiating from her blue eyes. She shook her head, clearing it of the melancholy sight.

"I've made arrangements," she stated, turning to face Mereb. He reached out for her, but she turned away, crossing the room to open a drawer. She pulled out a cloth sachet full of coins, and made to press them into his hands.

"Amneris. . ." Mereb looked at her questioningly.

"It's your fare. I've arranged for a ship to leave the western dock just after midday." He took the pouch of money, tying it to his belt of rough leather. Reaching out, Amneris stroked his dread locked hair, savoring the feel of him.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Mereb. . ."

"Do what? Let me go?"

"No," she smiled up at him, stroking his face with the back of her hand, "No, I know you must return to your king. How can I rule Egypt while my heart breaks into so many pieces?" Mereb wrapped his arms around her lithe waist, pulling her close and burying his face in her pale neck.

"Your heart will heal over time, my love. You will be whole again. You must be, Egypt demands it of you. Think of the things you could do, Amneris, and look what you've already done. You, and you alone can change this nation for the better, and perhaps change the world." As he spoke softly into her ear, she rested her forehead on his shoulder, letting his voice, his words wash over her, giving her strength, and hope.

She let the tears flow freely down her face, breathing deeply, willing herself to say this goodbye. A farewell was something almost foreign to her, so many people had been ripped suddenly from her life, she had rarely gotten the chance.

She straightened, smoothing out her nightdress, then smoothing Mereb's tunic, anything to keep her hands busy, to hide their tremors, for she literally shook with grief.

Chin up, she stared into his beautiful hazel eyes one last time.

"It is because I love you with every breath of my body, with every ounce of my soul, that I must let you go." As a breath of reluctance flashed over his features, she added, "No Mereb. You cannot stay. Your king needs you." She wiped the tears from his face, trailing her finger over his lips, before she kissed him. They stood, locked in their embrace, lips pressed fiercely together, each clutching the other as if they held on tight enough, the world and it's circumstances would not force them apart so.

"I love you, as I will never love another." With a whisper, half a sob, he was gone, and the kiss, the warm body pressed against hers, became nothing but bittersweet memory.

Amneris stood alone in her rooms, alone, once more, in the world, her heart pounding heavily against her breast, heavily but strongly. For she had known love, and felt it's splendor for however short a period of time, and so now, shall Egypt.

* * *

**_Another A/N _**  
_This story has really meant a lot to me. More so now, than I ever could have imagined when I began writing it, as simply a means to over come writers block. It almost hurts my heart to know that it's done._

_Writing this chapter has been a sort of catharsis for me. One must let people, physical bodies, go and be strengthened by the love they leave behind._


End file.
